It Started With a Puppy
by osiris-girl
Summary: I suck at summeries. PeterClaire fic., freindship in the begining romance later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Do not own anything but the plot

**Peter/Claire friendship, later on romance **

Peter was just leaving the new apartment he, and everyone else (except for Claire, Micha, and Nathan the first two because they were to young, and Nathan because he still lived with his family ) had rented for them all to live in, when he heard his name being called.

He turned around to see Claire running towards him, her hair bouncing around her shoulders, and a smile on her lips.

" Hey Peter." she said breathlessly, " Where ya going?"

" Just out." he replied truthfully.

" Oh." she paused for a second, " Can I come?"

" Does Nikkie know?" he asked not wanting to face her wrath.

Nikkie's mothering instincts had kicked into over-time when they all moved in together. She had practicaly adopted Claire, and wanted to know where her and Micha were at all times. She cleaned up after all of them, except for Claire and Micha, and when they asked why, she would tell them that they were kids and needed to grow learning that all things didn't come as easy as they seemed to. At the looks she got from the two younger heroes, she would be pushing up daiseys by now. She had also done most of the cooking. The bit she didn't do, Claire did, and no one wanted to even attempt to guess what it was, let alone _eat _it. But she didn't mind. One time she was being particularly defient, and ate a bit of everything. She endded up spending two days rushing from her room to the bathroom to throw up. Needless to say she didn't do_ that_ again! So on the nights that she cooked, everyone decided to fend for themselfs. The only reason they all let Claire near a stove was because Nikkie, Micha, Ando, and Hiro thought that if she kept trying, she would eventualy make something even remotly edible. But no one but Nikkie, D.L., and Peter could be in the kitchen with her, because she would never use oven mitts. Peter, and Nathan ( when he came to visit) always begged her to, but she just smiled and watched the skin grow back.

" If I go ask will you wait for me?" she begged.

" Sure, but hurry. I want to get going." he urged.

He watched as she ran back up the hallway and walked - no _barged_ is the better word- through the door, and smiled. She was a good kid, and it sucked that she had gone through so much.

Before he knew it, she was racing back.

" Well?" he asked.

" She said I could go as long as we're back in time for dinner." she panted, " I narrowly missed not going."

" What do you mean?" Peter asked confused.

" She was worried I would get hurt, so I had to remind her that I'm invinceable." a smirk that only Claire could pull off apeared on her lips, " Even then she was worried I was gonna die, but lukily D.L. was listening in and told her that even if I did die, you could pull a Claire, and presto! I'm healed!"

Peter smiled. It was amazing to him that after everything she had been through she could still smile, laugh, run, jump, play, joke, live.

But she never talked to anyone. Oh, she talked all the time, but never about what she thought or felt about their predicament. It couldn't be healthy for her, and she probably knew that and didn't care. As long as no one got hurt, she would stay silent.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Claire's bubbly voice.

" Well what do ya think?" she asked in her slight southern twang.

" About what?" he asked, while he thought ' Did I miss something?'

" I said 'Why don't we pick up some ice-cream, for our walk ' and you didn't answer" she said with a slight frown, but it was gone in a second.

" Uh, sure, that's okay with me. But won't Nikkie be mad? Ice-cream will probably spoil your dinner." he wondered out loud, peering down at the small blonde next to him.

" What about you?" she asked defiently, " Won't it spoil your dinner?"

" No." he replied simply

" Why not?!" she said in a verry confused Claire-like voice.

" Because I'm a man." he told her smirking.

Her jaw dropped as low as it would go as she stopped in the middle of the hallway. He just kept on walking.

" Peter Petrellie!" she exlaimed, shocked, " You did _not_ just say that, did you?"

" What if I did?" he asked as he kept walking.

" I'd kick your butt, that's what!"

Peter then decided to walk backwards, so if Claire did attack him, he wouldn't be caught off-gaurd.

" Come on Claire. You know I was joking." he said deffensively.

" Better have been joking." she muttered under her breath as she rushed to catch up to him, but he still heard her and smiled, " Would kick your butt to the moon if you weren't joking." and she kept on until they were outside on the sidewalk, in the freezing December air. Then she started shivering. Peter noticed that she had forgotten her jacket and pulled of his. She refused when he offered it to her, but quickly changed her mind when a huge gust of wind blew at them.

" Ya sure you don't mind?" she asked nervously

"Nah. I'm fine." he told her. But in truth he was freezing. His hair was still wet from the shower he had taken before he left.

As they looked around they noticed that there was snow _everywhere_. There was also a big tree in the middle of the square.

" I totally forgot it was Cristmas!" exclaimed Peter. He had bought something for everyone except for Issac and Claire. And could you blame him? What do you buy a guy who can paint the future? Or a girl who had everything before it was torn away from her? He guessed he could buy Issac more paint and a new brush, but what if everyone else got him the same thing? He'd just play it safe and get him a new wallet. Did Issac even use a wallet?

' Who knows, who cares? Issac is off of the list.' he thought. But what about Claire? He didn't know what clothes to get her, or what kind of make-up she wore, or if she even wore jewlery. He decided that he would ask Nikkie for help. She was a girl, and would know what to get another girl. Right?

" How could you forget it was Cristmas? Specialy with Micha yellin' how many more days till today." She laughed.

" I don't know." he said distractedly. What kind of wallet would Issac use?

" So, ya wanna' help me find a present for Matt?" she asked.

" You didn't get him a present yet?" Peter asked suprised.

" No. I didn't want to have him read my thoughts and know what I got him." Claire said back, shocked that he was shocked.

' That was a good idea.' he thought, or thought he thought.

Claire blushed and told him it wasn't that great of a plan, because she still didn't know what to get him.

" So what did you get me?" he asked curiously.

" You'll see tonight." she replied grinning.

They walked on looking for a present for Matt, and a wallet for Issac. Twenty minutes later they got the wallet and a book that they proof read to make sure there was no conection to his ex-wife.

Claire grabbed Peter's wrist and pulled it towards her face so she could see his watch.

" Oh my God! Peter! We're fifteen minutes late!" she gasped.

" Come on! Let's go!" he said taking her bag from her so she could keep up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They panted as they raced through the door. Once they were inside they raced to Claire's room to wrap the gifts before they everyone saw them.

Meanwhile the others all watched, amused, as the two late heroes tried to get through the bedroom door at the same time but ended up colliding and falling to the ground, with Peter on top of Claire and Claire's shoulder at an odd gruesome angle. Peter quickly got up to see if she was all right, Nikkie also got up and rushed over to her. Claire sat up, wicing slightly in pain, then cracked her shoulder into place again. The sound was loud, and everyone shrunk back back into their seats except for Nikkie, who was helping Claire stand back up. Claire rushed to the room and yelped in what seemed like happiness. Peter groned, while everyone else looked confused. Claire came back out with a smile on her face - like she had never dislocated her shoulder- and held her hand out to Peter.

" Pay up." she ordered.

" No. You cheated."

" How did _I_ cheat?"

" You really want to know?"

" Yeah, I _really_ do."

" You used your powers against me."

" Against you! I used them to heal the shoulder you decided to dislocate."

" Exactly! You knew I wouldn't want to contiue if you were hurt, so you got to heal yourself while I was in shock!"

" Oh please! You are such a sore loser Peter! Now pay up."

" No."

" You better have gotten me a good gift to replace the five bucks you owe me."

The others shook their heads and went back to eating, while the two others continued on their way the room, arguing all the way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everyone ( including Peter and Claire) was done eating, Peter dragged Nikkie out into the hallway, followed by D.L..

" Peter, what's going on?" asked Nikkie.

" I still haven't gotten Claire a gift." he wispered back incase she was evesdropping ( which wasn't out of the question).

" Dude, your in _big_ trouble." D.L. told him.

" _How could you not get her something!_" exclaimed Nikkie while she slapped him after every word.

" Ow! Stop it! So what do I do?!" he asked desperatly.

" I don't know, but you better come up with something, and fast. Micha wants to open presents, like, right now." Nikkie siad.

" I've got an idea." said D.L., " Nikkie, hun, go back inside and keep them all occupied. I'll take loser boy here to go get her gift, and trust me, it'll be great." he assured her. Nikkie looked doubtfull as she walked back inside.

" Come on." D.L. ordered.

" Where are we going?" Peter asked.

" Next door."

" But next door is a bakery. Are we gonna get her a cake? "

" No. We're going to the other next door." D.L. rolled his eyes.

" Okay." but he was still very much confused.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next chapter up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the chapter where they open their presents!**

" What's takin' them so long?" wondered Claire.

" I'm sure it's nothing." claimed Matt, who knew what had happend when he read Nikkie's thoughts as she came in. He had also filled in everyone else, except for Micha, who would probably let it slip that Peter forgot Claire's gift.

Just then the door opened and D.L. walked in with Peter right behind him. Peter was struggling to carry a huge box with a bunch of holes in the top. Claire jumped up to help him.

" Here let me grab half of that." she offered

" No!" everyone ( but Micha) yelled. Claire jumped back, suprised.

" Okay." she said sitting back down.

" I'm gonna go put this in my room." Peter said, walking towards the hall with the rooms in it.

" Hurry up!" yelled Micha, everyone laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_( A.N.- I'm just gonna put the name of the person who's opening the gift, and then a list of what they got and who gave it to them.P.S.- Nathan isn't there and Mohinder is in India for the holidays. By the way, I'm coming up with these off the top of my head, so I may repeat myself.) _

**Ando:**

**Micha- **a t-shirt that says 'I love New York'

**Nikkie- **a book on computers

**D.L- **a movie about Japan

**Peter- **a book on American history

**Isacc- **a c.d.

**Claire- **a sweater

**Hiro- **his favorite comic books

**Matt- **a snow globe

**Micha:**

**Nikkie-** a camera

**D.L.-** a photo album (joint with Nikkie's)

**Ando-** a book on Japanese words ( a dictionary)

**Peter-** a model car you have to build

**Issac-** socks

**Claire- **crafts

**Hiro-** slippers

**Matt- **a board game

**Nikkie:**

**Micha-** An 'I Love Mom' plate

**D.L- **a night gown

**Ando- **a ceramic cat

**Peter-** picture frames

**Isacc-** a candle

**Claire-** a romance novel

**Hiro-** a hat

**Matt-** a chick flick d.v.d

**D.L.:**

**Micha-** an ' I Love Dad' plate

**Nikkie-** a picture of him, her, and Micha

**Ando-** an action movie

**Peter-** a jacket

**Isacc-** a belt

**Claire-** shirts

**Hiro-** a few storys about super heros

**Matt-** golf balls

**Peter:**

**Nikkie- **slippers

**Micha-** a baseball hat

**D.L.-** a c.d.

**Ando-** colone

**Isacc- **a robe

**Claire- **a yoyo

**Hiro-** nice clothes

**Matt-** a watch

**Isacc:**

**Nikkie-** a smock

**Micha- **paint and a brush

**D.L.-** a belt

**Ando-** a tie

**Peter-** a wallet

**Claire-** sketching paper

**Hiro-** shoes

**Matt-** a radio

**Hiro:**

**Nikkie-**a soccer ball

**Micha-**comics (joint with Claire's)

**D.L.-** a gameboy

**Peter-** a tent

**Isacc-** sun glasses

**Claire-** comics (joint with Micha's)

**Ando-** a slinky

**Matt-** a tie

**Matt: **

**He only opend Claire's gift because he knew what everyone else got him. **

**Claire:**

**Nikkie-** oven mitts (to everyone's relief)

**Micha-**a stuffed bear

**D.L.-**an alarm clock

**Ando-** earings

**Isacc-**a cook book (again a big relief)

**Hiro-** a journal

**Matt-** a music box

Claire looked over at Peter and raised her eyebrows. Peter mimiced her and she glared at him.

" Well?" she asked.

" Well what?"

" You know what."

" Fine. It's in my room." as soon as the words were out of his mouth, she scrambled to her feet and was rushing towards the room he shared with Matt and Isacc.

" What did you get her?" Nikkie asked looking from Peter to D.L. and back again.

" You'll see." said Matt shaking his head after hearing his friends' thoughts.

Then they heard a scream and everyone -except for the three men who knew what the screaming was about- stood up.

Claire came running out of the room and lunged herself at Peter, who hugged her back.

" Thakyouthankyouthankyou! I love him!" she screamed.

" Him?!" asked Nikkie.

Claire nodded, then whistled. Nikkie groned and gave Peter and D.L. a look to which they just smiled. She turned and saw an adorable labrador puppy come running to Claire (who was still sitting on Peter's lap) and jump into her arms. Claire and Peter gave her pleading looks that made her heart melt.

" So, what are you going to name him?" she asked. Claire jumped up and gave her a huge hug, while Peter smiled at the younger blonde's happiness.

Maybe now Claire would vent her thoughts to someone instead of keeping them to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next chapter up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys love the chapter! When you're finished please read the note at thebottom of the page. R+R!**

Peter had been sneezing and coughing all day. His nose was stuffed up and his head hurt. He and Claire had figured out that it was because his hair had been wet when they were outside in the snow, he without a jacket on. She had been trying to make up for it (because she had taken his jacket, even though she knew she couldn't get sick) but he declined her help. Mohinder had come back a week after christmas and was rooming with Peter and Isacc ( Matt moved to Ando and Hiro's room). Isacc had gone shopping with Nikkie, D.L., Matt, Hiro, and Ando, while Peter and Mohinder sat in their room talking. Peter heard Claire asking Micha what he wanted for lunch. Nikkie had asked her to babysit, and she agreed, but wanted to stay in the apartment so she could look after Peter. He thought of it more as 'bothering relentlessly', Mohnder laughed at that. Peter looked at his watch forlornly. It was that time again.

Claire nocked on the door quietly.

" Peter, Mohinder." she called softly, " Can I come in?"

" Yeah, come in Claire." Mohinder answered. Claire slowly walked in with Wonder Dog ( the puppy) right on her heals.

" Hey guys. Do you want anything for lunch?" she asked them both, but both relized she was really asking Peter if he needed anything for his cold.

" I'm fine." Mohinder told her, " But I think I'll take Micha to the park." he smirked at Peter, knowing full and well that with him and Micha out of the way, Claire could pay all of her attension to him.

" Why don't you eat first?" she suggested.

" No. I'm not hungry. So, Micha and I will be off." he stood to leave. Peter gave him a pleading look, and he smiled while leaving the room.

" What about you?" Claire asked him with a small smile, " Can I get you anything? Anything at all?"

" I'm good." he said.Claire gave a slight frown.

" Your never going to get better if you don't eat something, or take any medicine." she stated, giving him a sypathetic look.

" Look Claire! I'm a big boy and can take care of myself!" Peter yelled at her, " I've done it for almost twenty years!" Wonder Dog started to growl, but Claire pointed at him and he went to lay down in a corner of the room, still watching Peter carefully.

Claire looked at him, shocked into silence. She slowly nodded then left the room without another word. Peter intantly felt horrible, and was just about to leave the room to apologize when he heard the front door slam. He sat back down and relized that if the door slamed, that meant Claire had left, and she wasn't alowed to go outside by herself.

Peter stood up, changed out of his pajamas, and ran as quickly as he could to the door. Wonder Dog tried to follow him but Peter shut the door before he could get out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter had been searching for about half an hour when he walked past a public library, and his thoughts wadered back to the day he and Claire had been searching for presents for Matt and Isacc.

_Flashback_

Peter and Claire had found a wallet for Isacc, and were now searching for something for Matt. As they walked around, they passed a public library. Peter mentioned that librarys had always creeped him out since they were so quiet.

" I loved going to the library back home." she had told him, " It wasn't special or anyhing, I just loved it there. When I found out about my powers I went there to think. Whenever school, or my friends, or home got to be to much I went there just to sit in the quiet. And no one ever looked for me there."

" Why wouldn't they?" Peter had asked confused.

" Please! I was Claire Bennet! Pretty, popular, cheerleading, Claire Bennet! I wasn't supposed to hang out in librarys." she said the last sentence softly.

Peter frowned. She just smiled and picked up a book, skimmed through it and declared it perfect for Matt. They walked around a bit more, before Claire reached for Peter's wrist.

His first thought was ' What is she doing?' but his second one really suprised him, ' If she does grab my hand, do I really want to pull away?'

" Oh my God!" she exclaimed, " Peter! We're fifteen minutes late!"

" Come on!" he said, grabbing her bag her bag so she could keep up.

" Bet you five bucks that I can make it to my room before you!" she called to him as they raced to the apartment.

" Your on!" and they tried to shake on it as they ran, but it ended up as more of a high-five.

_End Flashback_

After that memory Peter didn't even think, he just walked into the small building that stood in front of him. He looked up and saw the library's name in big letters above the door, **National Library of New York** ( A.N. I just came up with that).

Peter walked up to the librian's desk and rang the bell for assistance. An old man walked up and asked if he needed anything.

" Yes. I was looking for a girl. She's seventeen, has blonde hair that goes to about there." he put a hand a few inches below his soulder, " She has a kind of. . . peaches and cream?. . . compexion. She's about five foot three. She might have looked upset. Have you seen her?" he asked despretly.

" No. But she might have walked by and I didn't notice." he added the last part after seeing Peter's look, " Why don't you go look around, and see if you can't find her."

" Okay. Thankyou." he said as he started to walk away to go search for her. He walked through every isle, until he came to the last one. He said a silent prayer, and started walking again, hoping beyond hope that she was there.

He turned the corner and then he saw her. Her head was down on the table and her shoulders were shaking, a good sighn that she was crying. He slowly walked towards her feeling incredibly guilty for cuasing her this much pain. He sat in the seat next to her and gently touched her soulder to make his presence known. She jumped in suprise , turning to look at the person next to her, but instantly turned away so that he didn't have to see her tears. She knew he would feel bad, and she didn't want them to both to feel like she did now.

They sat there for what seemed like hours but was really only half an hour.

Once she thought she had her tears under controle she looked over at him. He was staring at the table with an unreadable expression on his face. He saw her look at him from the corner of his eye and he glaced up at her. They stared at one another for a minute, then she lunged at him, hugging him like if she let go he would disapear. She started crying again into his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms protectivly around her. She looked into his brown eyes, and knew she was safe when she was with him.

She leaned up and lightly placed a small kiss on his lips.

**Aren't you just going ' Awwwwwwwwww!'. I did when I was writing it. Next chapter might not be up so soon, becuase I think I'm going to get grounded, and becuase it's Thanksgiving. Happy Turkey Day!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOOHOO!!!! I got another one up before I leave! Please read the note at the end of this chapter. R+R!**

Another week had gone by and all but two of the heroes had noticed a change in two certain someones.

Peter and Claire had been avoiding each other like the plauge, but when they were in each others presence they would avert their eyes and come up with an excuse for leaving the room. And it worried everyone.

But something good came from the moment the two heroes shared. Peter's cold was gone.

Nikkie and Claire were out shopping, when Claire asked the older blonde something verry out of the ordinary for her. And she was _verry_ out of the ordinary.

" Nikkie?" she asked while looking at a cute top.

" Yeah?" Nikkie glanced over at her and saw what she was looking at. She shook her head, " Bad color sweetie. Try the blue one."

" Thanks. Um. . . I was wondering. . . what if. . . " she paused to think about how to put it, " What if you met a guy, and you really, really liked him. . . but he was, like, ten years older than you? What would you do?" she was so nervouse that she started to wring the shirt in her hands.

" What do you mean?" she asked confused.

Claire sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought.

" Well. . . " she tried again, "You love D.L., right?"

" Yes." she confirmed, with a small smile on her lips as she thought about him.

" Okay. Say he was about ten years older than you." Nikkie nodded, they were on a roll now, " Now say you kissed him, and then you two didn't talk for a while, but you still liked each other - or you still liked him anyway. What would you do?"

Nikkie looked at her for a second.

" What are you getting at?" she asked the younger blonde.

Claire shook her head.

" Never mind." she went back to looking at the clothes.

Then something clicked in Nikkie's mind.

' That boy is going to pay _big_ time!' she thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nikkie stormed into the apartment a little over two hours later. She stormed straight to the room Mohinder, Isacc, and _Peter_ slept.

She had gotten Claire out of the way by getting her to convince Ando and Hiro to come with her to take out Wonder Dog. Everyone else was out somewhere.

She walked in without knocking, only to find Peter sitting on the floor in a corner of the room. He looked up and smiled when he saw her, but the smile quickly faded when he saw the look on her face. It was murderouse. He started to wonder if it was Nikkie or Jessica he was looking at. Whoever it was walked up to him, grabbed him by the arm, lifted him into a standing position, then slapped him _hard_ across the face. It was Nikkie.

" Ow! What was that for?!" he asked.

" You kissed her?!" she screamed," You _kissed_ her and now your _ignoring_ her?! What the heck is _wrong_ with you?! You need to talk to her, and tell her it was a mistake and that it shouldn't have happend." she paused for a second staring at him, " _God_! She's only _seventeen_, and your, like, twenty-seven. What's wrong with you?!"

Peter stared at her, shocked for a moment, then he found his voice.

" She told you?" he asked quietly.

" No but she was asking me a bunch of ' what if ' questions, and I can put two and two together." she stated a little more calmly,

" What could you've been thinking?"

" She kissed me." he told her.

" She did?" she gave off a suprised look.

" Yeah." he confirmed, " I had yelled at her and she ran off. So I took off after her, and when I found her, she was crying. So I sat there and waited, and then she stopped, and then she kissed me."

Nikkie looked at him for a moment.

" Did you like it?" she asked.

" If I tell you the truth are you going to hit me again?"

" _God_, Peter!" she sighed and sat down on one of the beds, " So what are you going to do?"

" I don't know." he replied truthfuly.

They sat in thought for a few minutes before Nikkie came up with an idea.

" Well her birthday is in about a week ( A.N. it's January right now) ." she paused to look at his reaction. He was sitting up a little straighter listening intently to her," And she'll be eighteen then. So you could. . . I don't know. Take her out for the day or something. But be careful. She may be eighteen, but she's still a kid. And if you hurt her I will personaly see to it that you get hurt a hundred times worse.

" Thanks Nikkie! I'll keep that in mind!" he said excitedly as he rushed out of the room to start planning what him and Claire were going to do for her birthday.

Nikkie stared after him and wondered if she should have encuraged him to fall for Claire. But she warned him that if he did _anything_ to hurt her, she would probably enjoy Jessica killing someone.

**Sorry, I lied. I was able to get this up before I go to my dad's house for the week, and I'm _not_ grounded ( lots of cheers). My dad has a computer but he crashed it, and he won't let me look and see what's wrong with it. He also won't take it somewhere to get it fixed. So none for a week, but I'll still write them and type them up later ;). Again Happy Turkey Day!**


	5. Author's Note

**Not a chapter! Very important, so PLEASE read!**

**I'm having some trouble on the next chapter. I can't think on what to write. It's supposed to be what Peter and Claire do when they go out for the day, so if there are any suggestions I'm THRILLED to take them!!!! I have the begining, I just need the middle and end. **

**If I have the help, the next chapter should be out fairly soon!!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for the plot/story.**

**PLEASE read the note at the bottom of the page.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two A.M. when Nikkie snuck into Claire's room. She looked around and noticed that there were about seven boxes, packed with all of Claire's stuff, which confused Nikkie immensley. But that was ignored, as she crept up to the small girl's bed.

" Claire, honey. You've got to get up." she said softly.

" Why?" she moaned.

" Because I said. Now up. Get dressed and meet me in the outside hall." she started to leave the room, as the younger blonde got up to get ready.

When Nikkie heard her come out of her room, she crouched behind the counter, still watching her closely. She was wearing a light green sweater, a pair of dark jeans, and a pair of cute boots that Nikkie hoped to borrow in the future. She had her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, and was only wearing a little make-up.

As soon as she was out the door, Nikkie raced to lock it. She leaned on the door knowing that she had made the right decision after all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire looked over her shoulder when she heard the door lock behind her. She looked around to see if Nikkie was even out here, but was faintly suprised to see Peter there instead. He caught her eye, but her gaze dropped quickly.

" What's going on?" she asked quietly.

" I'm taking you out for your birthday." he explained, grinning slightly," You only turn eighteen once." She looked back up confused at first, then suprised.

" I completly forgot it was my birthday." she looked down again," With everything that's happend, I guess it just slipped my mind." She glanced up and smiled at the man who was grinning broadly at suprising her.

He raised his eyebrows. She mimiced him. Finally, after a short staring contest, her curiosity got the best of her.

" What did you have in mind?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it was WAY to short, but I can't really think on what to write for their day out. Help! I need suggestions!**

**P.S. Review!**


	7. Author's Note 2

** Thak you all for the suggestions and encouragement! It saddends me to say that I didn't see last weeks episode or the re-runs for it. My excuse is that I have terrible timing, and plan things when I'm _supposed_ to be watching one of the greatest shows, like, _ever_!So I'll see if I can find out what happend, and work some of the suggestions in with it! **

** Again thank you:) !!!!**


	8. Author's Note 3

**YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I saw the episode Six Months Ago online, and it ROCKED!!!! **

**SOOOOOOOOOO, you know what that means?! **

**It means NEW CHAPTER OUT SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOHOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Important

**I'm on my gran's computer at the moment so I can't be long, but I'm not going to be able to update for a month or two. Don't be mad, I'm moven and my mom has been yellin at me to pack. I'll keep writing so when I'm settled I'll have a new chapter posted as soon as possible! Again I'm soooooooooooo sorry!!!!**


	10. Author's Note 4

**A.N. I relize that Claire is now Peter's niece (and I'm NOT happy about it). I also relize that this is very 'eww'. I've been typing everything up, trying to finish my stories so I can post regularly. So if you want me to stop I will.**


End file.
